


Can't Wait - Jaspar One Shot

by behappy9



Series: Jaspar One Chapter Fanfic [1]
Category: Jaspar - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7201844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/behappy9/pseuds/behappy9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caspar is away from Joe. Both miss each other... So why not some fun on a face time call? Inspired by the last twitter from Caspar to Joe about Hit The Road USA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Wait - Jaspar One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about my english if it's not perfect and sorry about how it went.  
> Can't believe I wrote that -.- Sorry, not sorry. ;)  
> Hope you like :)

[Joe]

I miss Caspar as hell. He is doing this his book tour and damn… How I miss him…His smile, his eyes, his smell, his body on mine. We’ve been dating about two years and we are a little used to being away for a little or months but since the move on and trying to enjoy our relationship living away from each other, I miss him more often when he’s away… Which wasn’t suppost because I should have missed him more when we lived together but I guess it was because I knew he was coming home to me after all. Now he’s not.

I was home, on bed with my laptop. My phone rang with a face time call. It was Caspar or Casp Bb, the name I putted for him, being bb babe but you never know who’s gonna see your phone, do you?. So I answered.

\- **Hey. –** I said, after saw him.

\- **Babe, Hi. –** He smiled widely.

 **\- How are you, today? –** I asked since we haven’t talk because he was kinda busy.

\- **Good. I miss my buddy through. –** He laughed. – **How are you?**

 **\- Missing you, too. –** I pouted a little.  

\- **Aw, baby. –** He putted his face closer to the camera.

\- **What are you doing now?**

 **\- Just hanging on my hotel room. –** He smirked. – **And you? Are you in bed?**

 **\- Yeah. –** I smiled, though I think I didn’t stopped smiling since I answered the call.

\- **You’re beautiful, Joe. I really really miss you. –** He lowered his voice.

\- **I miss you too, Casp. I have been thinking a lot about you. You can’t leave my mind, mate. Awful thing. –** I said in a funny tone.

\- **You’re shirtless. Show me your body. –** He said laughing but got serious and narrowed his eyes. I knew through he was playing with me.

\- **What do I get with that, then? –** I enjoyed his mood. – **You will take off yours, too? –** He didn’t answer me, instead he took his shirt off.

\- **Done. –** He smirked once again. – **Come on, now, Joe. –** I putted away my phone, in way to him be able to see my face and torso. – **Are you alone?**

 **\- Of course, babe. I wouldn’t ask you that if I wasn’t, would I? –** He looked so hot. He was half sitting, half laying down on bed. I could see his torso as well and his face. – **Are you… you know?**

 **\- Are you? –** I answered.

\- **A little. I wish you could be here.**

**\- Honey, let’s change the call to the laptops and maybe we can do something fun and help you.**

**\- Fuck yeah, Joe. Great idea.**

Not even 2 minutes after, and we were on the laptops. He was on my screen. I could see him better. I saw him unzipping his jeans.

\- **What are you doing? –** I said, smirking.

\- **Come one, Joe. –** He looked at me, suggestively - **You know how I am. And you are going to help me. Like the other time we did this.**

**\- Fine. Fine.**

**\- Don’t said that like you don’t want it too. –** He laughed. Both of us were now in boxers. We could see each other’s bodys and well… boners.

\- **Take them off, Casp. Let me see you. –** I palmed myself through the boxers, watching him pulling his boxers down. His cock had hit his stomach lightly as he adjusted himself on bed, smiling dirtily at me in the end.

\- **I wanted your mouth on me so bad, right now, babe. Make yourself confortable, too.**

 **\- Touch yourself, Casp. –** I said after getting naked and adjusting my laptop, so he could see me better. – **Think about my mounth on it. Think about me looking at your eyes while I suck you. –** I heard him moaning as he touched himself and looked at me. I started touching myself also, looking at his beautiful figure. – **Wanted to feel your fingers in me so bad, Casp. Stretching me like you do.**

 **\- Fuck Joe. I want you so bad. –** I wrapped my fingers around myself stronger.

\- **I miss riding you, babe. –** I admitted. I would be embarressed if I was watching myself and Caspar doing what we were doing and saying.

\- **I miss feeling you around me. So beautiful and submessive. –** His hand speeded up. – **I wanted to mark you, your skin so bad.**

 **\- I love when you make me belong to you. –** Both of us were looking straight to the cameras, moaning.

\- **You’re mine, Joe. All mine.**

 **\- All yours babe. I’m so close, Casp. –** I said, moaning.

\- **Me too, baby, me too. –** He moaned louder. - **Come for me, Joe.**

We both left long moans and came over our stomach. We collapsed on our beds, still looking at each other on the other side, breathing heavily.

\- **I love when we do this, Joe. –** Caspar laughed.

\- **You love everything sexual we do, Caspar. –** I laughed, smirking.

\- **True. –** He confirmed. – **But it’s because I love you. –** He said in a whisper.

\- **I love you too. –** I smiled, feeling my heart beeting slowing down. – **You should get some rest now.**

**\- Yeah. I will text you after, alright?**

**\- Yeah. –** I looked at him for a while. – **I love you.**

 **\- I love you. –** He said, ending the call.

After ending the call, I closed my laptop. I cleaned myself and climbed back into the bed. As I started to fall asleep I thought about what happened and how Caspar made me feel. I couldn’t wait for him to come back and be here with me, or for me to go visit him.

After I woke up and done some stuff, I went to my phone. I opened the twitter app, seeing a twitter from Caspar: “Excited to start filming HitTHeRoadUSA with Joe_Sugg soon”. Me too babe… I couldn’t fucking wait. I tweeted back “Literally counting down the days mate!”, through I wanted to tweet some hearts and maybe something more cute to my boyfriend, if you know what I mean.


End file.
